SERENA'S BIRTHDAY
by Potterwing
Summary: not very good at summaries. This is my first sailor moon story. ONE SHOT! Sort of AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I have no rights to Sailor Moon and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta for looking this story over for me.  
**

**Serena's Birthday**

Serena woke up with a smile on her face. She got out of bed and got dressed. When she looked at her clock and was shocked, it was only eight o'clock in the morning. Today was a special day, it was her birthday. She went down stairs after she was finished. Her parents looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Serena what are you doing up so early?" Her mum asked.

"I am way to excited to sleep. It's my birthday and I want to spend every moment enjoying it," Serena said excitedly as she bounced into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her mother placed her favourite chocolate chip pancake in front of her. She savoured every bite since her mum only made them on her birthday.

0000000000000

When she was finished she placed her dish in the sink. She kissed her mum and dad goodbye and skipped out the door. She was headed to the Crown Arcade where her friend Andrew worked. Serena knew that she would see her arch nemesis Darien Shields because was Andrew's best friend but she didn't care she wouldn't let him bother her today.

How Andrew became friends with Darien was beyond her. He was a jerk and never said anything nice to her. She will never admit it to anyone but she had a secret crush on Darien. Sometimes she wished he would even say hi to her without adding the meatball head with it.

000000000000000

After ten minutes of walking she arrived at the Crown. She walked in and went to the counter as the games were all full even for this early in the morning. I was now nine thirty.

"Serena it's good to see you. Happy Birthday I can't believe you are here this early you usually sleep in since its summer break," Andrew said happily as he came to welcome Serena.

"I know Andrew but it's my birthday and I am too excited to sleep," Serena said excitedly. Andrew left to make Serena her favorite chocolate malt.

"Holy cow meat ball head is here early someone alert the presses," said a voice from behind Serena. She knew immediately that it was Darien.

"What do you want jerk," Serena said.

"I am just shocked that you are here at 9:30 in the morning you usually spend half the day sleeping. You are usually late to meet you friends because you are so lazy to even try and get up on time," Darien retorted.

"Whatever I will not let you ruin my day," Serena said though her mood dampened a little since he started talking.

"What the heck makes this day any different than any other day?" Darien asked.

"You don't deserved to know now will leave me alone," Serena said.

"Aw you wound me meat ball head," Darien said and held his chest in mock hurt.

"I don't care I am still not telling you," Serena said even though she knew he was faking.

Andrew came back with a chocolate malt and put it in front of Serena, "Here you go Serena it's on the house," having heard what this fight was about he didn't say it was her birthday since he already did. He guessed she didn't Darien to know.

"Andrew you know if she has any more of those you are going to have to roll her out the door," Darien said but he wasn't sure why but he regretted it as soon as he saw the tears in Serena's eyes.

"You know what jerk I hope get used to living alone because no girl will ever go out with you let alone marry you if all you do is insult them. Oh and I hate you and never want to see you again," Serena said while crying and she ran out the door forgetting all about her milkshake.

Darien stared at the empty seat. He couldn't believe he had said that and now she really hated him and she did say she never wanted to see him again. Those words hit home or him he always lived alone and he probably would continue to do so.

"Wow Darien that was cold. I can't believe you would ever say anything like that to Serena. She was in a perfectly good mood until you came in. Why do you always have to be such a jerk to her? I know you and that is not you," Andrew said.

"You know I don't know why I do that. It is just the easiest way for me to talk to her I guess," Darien said defeated.

"I think I know what going on. You like her and since your past is so painful you won't let her get too close to you because you are afraid of being hurt," Andrew said.

"I hate the fact that you know me so well. You are right I do like her maybe even love her but how do I tell her that. She hates me now more than ever,." Darien sighed he knew it was hopeless. Serena could never love a guy like him.

"Listen Darien the only way you will knows if she likes you or not is if you go talk to her," Andrew said he felt so for his best friend.

"I hope you are right Andrew. I will go find her now," Darien said as he hoped off of the stool and ran out the arcade door determined to find Serena.

0000000000000000

After about an hour of looking for Serena he was about to give up when he spotted her in the rose garden of the park. He walked over to her and his heart broke at the sound of her crying. Darien knew he was the cause of those tears and he vowed to try to apologize to her. He was about to approach her when he heard two girls coming toward Serena. One girl had blue hair and the other had long black hair.

'Those must be her friends' Darien thought.

"Serena, Happy Birthday. Hey what's wrong should you be happy?" Amy asked looking concerned at the sad look on her face.

Darien was shocked today is Serena's birthday and he made it the worst one yet he figured.

"Yea you're right but I went to the arcade this morning and guess who I saw. Darien and he basically called me fat," Serena said through her tears.

"He did what? Why would he say something like that?" Raye said appalled she was really going to hurt him for that. Darien saw the look on Raye's and he knew he was in trouble.

"Well Andrew gave me a free malt for my birthday and when he brought it back Darien said that if I eat any more of those I would have to be rolled out the door. That one stung I guess I should used to such treatment from him but I don't think I'll get over this one. I hope I never see him again," Serena said sadly.

Right then Darien's heart shattered. He really did it this time, now he had no chance with her. He walked back to the arcade dejectedly.

"Hey how about we all go back there that way if he is there you don't have face him alone and you can finish your free shake," Raye said.

"Ok," Serena agreed and the three friends headed back to the arcade.

000000000000000000000

Darien walked back in a look of sadness on his face. Andrew knew it would not help but he made him some coffee anyway. When Darien sat down Andrew put the cup on front of him.

"Her friends showed up before I could say anything and she confirmed my worst fears. She really does hate me and now I will be alone because she the only one I want. I will never have her now. I ruined her birthday," Darien said.

Just then the doors opened and in came Amy, Raye, and Serena they walked up the counter and Andrew made them malts. He felt Serena earned another one because she didn't get to finish her first one.

"Thank you so much Andrew," Serena said happily.

"You are welcome Serena. This one is on the house because you didn't finish the last one," Andrew said kindly.

Darien had enough of the pain of seeing the one girl he couldn't have so he left, leaving a half finished coffee behind. His departure didn't go unnoticed by the meatball headed girl though. For some reason she felt sorry for Darien even though she shouldn't after what he did to her earlier.

"Hey Andrew what's with Darien?" Serena asked concerned for the dark haired man.

"He went to find you Serena in hopes to apologize to you but he overheard your conversation and it upset him," Andrew explained.

"Should he be happy not to have see her every day if he hates her so much," Amy said.

"He doesn't hate her he is just trying to keep her at distance. He believes that everyone he loves is going to leave him so that's why he kept teasing you Serena," Andrew said.

"You think he loves me. That's impossible after what happened this morning I don't believe it," Serena said disbelievingly.

"Could you please talk to him Serena? I am sure he will explain it to you," Andrew said hopeful.

"Ok do you know where he would be?" Serena asked.

"He would probably be in the park or he would go back to his apartment. I will give you the address," Andrew said as he wrote down Darien's address on a piece of paper and gave to Serena. Serena then ran out of the arcade in search for Darien.

00000000000000000

Darien walked through the park thinking how foolish he was for taking his teasing so far that now that the girl he loved hated him. Today was her birthday and what does he do? Make it the worst one yet. He sat on the bench a tear rolled down his face. His eyes were closed and he imagined what it would be like to hold Serena in his arms.

Just then he heard the voice that sounded like an angel's to him calling his name. He wouldn't let himself get his hopes up she probably wants to tell him that she hated him herself.

"I've been looking all over for you Darien may I sit down next to you?" Serena asked.

"Sure I guess you can Serena," Darien said sadly. Serena smiled at the sound of her name coming from him. It sounded so nice.

"I wanted you to know that I forgive you for this morning because Andrew told me why you tease me all the time. I want to hear it from you though," Serena said.

"Every time someone gets too close to me they end up leaving me and couldn't bare it if you left me too but it seems you don't want me around anyway so I have lost you. I just want you to know that I love you," Darien confessed then he got up prepared to walk away from Serena forever.

"I love you too."

Darien stopped walking and turned back to her.

"What did you say?" Darien asked confused.

"I said I love you too. I have for a while ever since we met," Serena said again with a small smile.

"Really? Me too, I have loved you since that day as well. Would you Serena please be my girlfriend?" Darien asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course I will Darien," Serena said happily.

"Happy Birthday Serena," Darien said before he kissed her.

The whole time Serena was thinking 'This was the best birthday ever'.

**The End  
**

** Please Read/Review  
**


End file.
